Punition nocturne
by BlackGhostRaven
Summary: Alternative Universe. Eren et Levi sont en couple et passe la nuit ensemble, mais il semblerait que le sommeil d'Eren soit assez agité, est-ce que Levi réussira à trouver le sommeil ? LEMON.


Auteur : BlackGhostRaven

Anime/Manga : Shingeki no Kyojin

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

Pairing : EreRi (Eren x Levi)

Note de l'auteur : Alors tout d'abord c'est Alter Universe donc ça se passe dans notre monde. Ensuite c'est le premier yaoi que j'écris et aussi le premier lemon que je fais, donc si ce n'est pas parfait c'est normal, j'écris depuis longtemps mais je viens seulement de me lancer dans ce genre de chose. J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS pendant un voyage de classe grâce à une amie. On avait regardé un film d'horreur et peureuse comme je suis je ne voulais pas dormir seule, du coup j'ai dormi avec elle, et ça été une grosse erreur puisqu'elle a passé la nuit à me donner des coups de pied. Et étant toutes deux fans d'SnK et d'Ereri, ça a donné vie à ce One Shot, d'ailleurs elle m'a tellement tannée pour que je le fasse que j'ai dît l'écrire en cours d'allemand, j'ai choquée tous les garçons autour de moi, surtout mon voisin de table le pauvre. Bref, hope you'll enjoy it !

* * *

**Punition nocturne**

Levi tourna sa tête pour porter son regard sur l'écran digital dont les chiffres rouges affichaient 2 heures 37 du matin. Il soupira. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Levi essayait de trouver le sommeil, mais en vain, le pays de Morphée avait décidé de lui fermer ses portes cette nuit. Le fait qu'elles étaient restées closes était sans doute parce qu'une chose, enfin une personne n'avait cessé de gigoter durant le début de cette nuit et continuai de plus belle à mesure que la trotteuse se déplaçait sur le cadran de l'horloge. Cette personne au sommeil agité n'était autre qu'Eren. Il serait sans doute bon de préciser ce que faisait le jeune Jaeger dans le lit de Levi. Eh bien, les deux hommes étaient amants depuis quelques jours et ils avaient décidé que cette nuit serait la première qu'ils passeraient ensemble officiellement c'est-à-dire sans compter celles qui n'étaient que parties de jambes en l'air bien sûr. Mais Levi ne se serait jamais douter qu'Eren avait le sommeil si agité. D'habitude, après l'acte, ils étaient tout deux exténués et s'endormaient sur le coup, mais cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient rien fait et Eren, même endormi, semblait encore regorger d'énergie. Il n'avait pas arrêté de donner des coups de coude et de pieds à Levi, qui prenait son mal en patience. Soudain Eren lui donna une gifle, inconsciemment bien entendu, et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Levi attrapa Eren par les poignets et le retourna de façon à se trouver à califourchon sur lui. Il remarqua que le visage d'Eren état rouge et qu'il semblait gémir quelque chose comme « L-Levi... ». Levi esquissa un sourire. Histoire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et accessoirement de le réveiller, le petit brun lui rendit sa gifle de tout à l'heure. Eren se réveilla en sursaut et ne parut pas vraiment comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

« L-Levi ! Qu'est-ce que... »

Et avant que le plus jeune ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, le plus âgé se pencha sur son visage et s'empara de ses lèvres sans relâcher la pression sur ses poignets. Commença alors une valse langoureuse entre les langues des deux hommes, mais qui fut malheureusement coupée par le manque d'oxygène. Eren voulut manifester une nouvelle fois sa question, mais elle fut étouffée par le gémissement qu'il émit lorsque Levi s'attaqua à sa gorge. Ce dernier s'appliqua à longuement mordiller la chair du cou de son cadet pour lui laisser un magnifique suçon tout en se délectant des gémissements et des plaintes de son conjoint. Les deux hommes dormaient tout deux en caleçon ce qui faciliterait le travail au dominant qui descendit sa langue jusqu'aux tétons du dominé. Il pinça le gauche tandis que sa langue s'affairait sur le droit. Le plus jeune ne prenait même pas la peine de contenir ses gémissements et il sentit que son caleçon trop étroit pour son membre. Levi le comprit vite puisqu'il fit valser le morceau de tissu de son amant au pied du lit. Il empoigna la verge d'Eren et commença à le masturber. Il profita du plaisir procurer au brun par ce geste pour insérer un doigt puis deux pour que la douleur de la préparation soit moins ressentie. Tout en continuant son affaire sur le membre gonflée et tendu dont du liquide pré-séminal s'échappait déjà, le plus grand -pas en taille- s'adonnait à des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de l'anneau de chair du plus jeune.

« L-Levi... Dépêche-toi... »

Levi ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps à la vue du visage rougi et aux yeux vitreux d'Eren , il se plaça à l'entrée de ce dernier et s'enfonça en lui d'un seul coup. Le brun en eut le souffle coupé. Levi se pencha pour happer ses lèvres et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tandis qu'Eren attrapa sa verge qu'il masturba de sa propre main. Profitant de cette diversion, Levi s'enfonça un peu plus en lui lâchant les lèvres d'Eren qui criait, hurlait de douleur et de plaisir confondu. Levi prit pleinement position de sa monture, il agrippa fermement les draps et commença à faire de longs et lents va et vient, qui s'accéléraient de secondes en secondes. Eren calant le rythme des mouvements de sa main sur sa verge sur les coups de butoir de son amant ne se retenait pas pour exprimer son plaisir.

« A-Ah ! Levi ! P-Plus vite ! Encore ! » dit-il en enserrant la taille du seme de ses jambes.

Ce dernier redoubla la vitesse de ses coups sous les gémissements et cris d'extases de la monture. Soudain, Eren laissa échapper un cri plus fort que les autres. Levi sut alors qu'il avait atteint le point si sensible et convoité. Il continua ses mouvements, martelant la prostate du grand brun, lui ouvrant ainsi la porte du 7 ème Ciel. Eren sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux couler sur sa main, signifiant ainsi qu'il avait atteint le point de non-retour. Il fut vite suivi par Levi puisqu'il sentit un liquide chaud sa semence se déverser en lui. Ce dernier attrapa la main d'Eren encore recouverte de semence et la porta à sa bouche. Il la lécha ensuite dans sa totalité, la nettoyant ainsi de tout liquide, une vision délectable pour le brun juste en dessous. Levi se retira ensuite lentement et retomba aux côtés de son amant le souffle court. Eren, lui aussi épuisé, tourna sa tête vers lui afin de lui faire face.

« Eum... Sinon tu voulais un truc ?  
- Oui, que t'arrêtes de bouger. Mais bon, vu que t'avais pas l'air de comprendre, j'ai dû te punir.

Un sourire lubrique étira les lèvres d'Eren.

- J'ai juste envie de remuer toute la nuit prochaine pour recevoir ta punition.

Levi sourit à son tour.

- Essaie donc. »


End file.
